Dear Nobody
by BasicPantalones
Summary: A OOC, AH love story containing love, hate, sex, drama, Irish mobsters, rich Australians, sexy high school bitches, murder, drugs… basically every girls dream.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello gorgeous! **

**We are using the names from twilight in this story as well as the basics for their looks. Other than that its all OOC and AH. Hope you enjoy, we are doing this for not only our pleasure but also YOURS…**

**Have a happy read! Yours truly, BasicPantalones.**

* * *

**RosePOV**

_Honk honk hooooonk…_

I groan as the annoying sound of Alice's small car wakes me from a dreamless sleep. I check my phone only to notice 7 missed phone calls and 15 messages all sent by Alice. Also, I'm late for my first day of school.

"Fuck." I role out of bed and put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a bra, and a plain navy blue tank top in pace with Alice's continuous honking. I brush my teeth before I run out the door.

"Bitch, stop that fucking honking already!" I yell to Alice who sits in her baby blue Gallardo wearing designer sunglasses and rocking perfectly styled blond hair.

"You're late you're late, for a very important date!" Her perky voice in the morning is always the most annoying thing ever.

"Why do I put up with you again?" I ask as I climb in the car.

"Because you love me, silly." Her facial expression changes from a smile to a frown as I turn to her. "Why the hell are you not wearing any makeup?" She steps on the gas and speeds away towards school.

"Why the hell do you care?" I laugh.

"Because it's the first day of school and we need to look fab! My emergency kit is in the glove compartment – go!"

"At least I'm wearing a bra today!"

"You are?" Alice stops at a red light and turns to poke my left boob. "You are! Now put some mascara and lip gloss on." The light turns green and she puts the car back in motion before continuing to speak about the importance of make up as I search the glove compartment. "Lip gloss is essential for any and every girl in todays young society. And mascara is too. Especially for you today, you are looking a bit tired…"

* * *

The first day is always the same, you see the same people who think they have changed immensely over the summer when really, they have just become a more extreme version of themselves. Alice has had a busy day, talking to every other person in the halls and in the cafeteria to learn about the latest gossip, charming the teachers back into her back pocket and putting the leach back around her lapdogs neck.

The night was a bit chilly but that did not stop my best friend from wearing a designer mini dress and high heels. We were just meeting some friends for a drink at a bar in the city, but she seizes every moment to dress up. As we got closer to the bar Alice, as always, met a few people outside who she knew, so I kept walking and waited for her by the entrance.

As I was waiting I heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching and, sure enough, one did make its way past the bar. It was a slick, black Harley Davidson, one of my absolute favorite cycles. Trimmed to the nines, leather seat, no painted fires or skulls just a sexy black. It slowed as it was passing and as I admired the cycle I heard the biker catcall and saw his helmet clad head turned toward be before he sped off into the night. I felt the rage before it surfaced, building its way through my usually cool façade. Once Alice was back by my side I was ready to bite someone's head off and like the taste of blood in my mouth.

"Oh my God, I have to tell you _everything-_"

"Do I look a dog?!" I spit out through gritted teeth. Alice stopped her gossiping abruptly and stared for a couple of seconds before she spoke.

"Nooo," she cooed. "You're _pretty,_" she said as she patted my shoulder comfortingly. "As I was saying: you know Lauren? Well, apparently her parents cut her off because she crashed her dads car and now she's-"

"That stupid biker," I interrupted her. "Just catcalled at me." She blinked and took a breath, ready to dismiss whatever I was babbling about to continue her story but I didn't let her. "Who does he think he is? Who does he think _I _am? He may be riding a sexy-ass Harley but that does _not_ give him the right to treat me like a fucking _dog_!"

"O-kay… Are you finished?" I took a deep breath and gave her a nod. "Good! Now back to me. So, Kristen was found by the side of a road drunk off her ass, of course, and she got arrested for public intoxication. Oh! And there is this new guy from Australia who is moving here soon and he will be attending our school, you know how much I love those accents, _dying_, and did you know? Melissa hooked up with Pete, you know that stoner kid? Which is totally weird since everyone thought she was dating Chris…" Alice continued rambling and after a few drinks we said our goodbyes to the friends we had made during the summer and headed home.

* * *

**AlicePOV**

The first week passed in a blur and before we knew it, it was Monday again.

_Where the hell was he? If he's not here I'm gonna kill him!_ I stormed into the library looking furiously around the room. My head was fuming and my nostrils flaring. _Thank god, there he is! _He was sitting in a dark corner with his head buried in a book about snails. I sighted, tried to remain calm and took deep breaths. I started to slowly walk towards him, pushed up my boobs and flashed my pretties, sweetest smile.

"Hi-ya Sammie! What ya doing?" He looked up in confusion and when he noticed my presence his cheeks turned flaming pink.

He pushed up his glasses and stuttered. "Hi Alice, I'm just reading."

"Oh that's nice. You know I was wondering, you don't happen to be done with my science essay are you?"

A proud smile spread across his face. "Actually I finished it last night."  
"That's great! Would you care to brief me on it during lunch?" I asked.

"Yea sure!" He said still smiling from ear to ear.

"You're the best!" I started to walk to the exit but turned around and blew him a kiss before he could no longer see me.  
_Ugh.. I hate the library.  
_Near the doors stood a guy in a hoodie stacking up books on the shelves. His sleeves were rolled up and his muscular forearms caught my attention. As I walked out he turned and I caught a glans of his face. Even thought I knew everyone who went to this school by heart I had never seen this man before. _Who was he…? Hmm. Oh right, the new kid! That must have been him! _

* * *

I had just finished my lunch and talked to Sammie about my essay, when I noticed Rose wandering the cafeteria in a rather slow fashion. She looked like a zombie with her hair messier than usual and dragging her feet behind her. A beautiful zombie, but still a zombie. I ran towards her and jumped, wrapping my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck, not giving her any space to move. "Hi!" I grinned. "Hi?" she answered as a reply. I jumped down on the floor again. "I have to tell you something!" I squealed in excitement. "There is gonna be an awesome party this Friday. Anyone who is anyone is coming! We have to go."  
She laughed in amusement. "Okay, sounds fun."  
My eyes searched for her shoes hoping that she was wearing something cute, but to my disappointment I was left staring at her usual old sneakers.

"You should wear heals." I sighted.  
She shook her shoulder and answered with a voice as cool as ice. "Nah. I'd probably just stab people with them."  
I blinked and answered with a single word. "True." I checked my watch and noticed that it was time for me to visit the library once again. _Damn, twice in one day? Gimme a break. _

But I had no choice. I needed to borrow a special book for a huge English project. It was Mr. Ryder's favorite book of all time and I could only find it here at our school.

"I gotta go now. See you later." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away.

* * *

I entered the library** again. **Grunt. I asked the librarian where to find the book and she pointed to a couple of shelves to the right. As I stood in front of all the books trying to find the one I needed, I felt a cold shiver. _Hmm. Where is it? Ah! _On the fifth shelf from the top I found the title I was looking for. _There it is. _I tried to grab ahold of the book but understood quite early that I could not reach. Once more I tried, this time standing on my tippy toes and really reaching, but still no use. _Damn it!_ Then I saw him.

He was standing in front of a bookshelf, reaching up, wearing a dark grey t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. I had a clear view of his profile, a sharp jawline, straight nose, high cheekbones and messy dirty blonde hair that was nicely faded from short in the back and getting slightly longer the closer you got to the front of his hair.

He was tall and lean but from the way his bicep strained the fabric of his short sleeve I could tell he was fit. His long left arm was what I could see best from where I was standing. Muscular, strong… I wanted nothing more than to have him press me against the library wall and fuck me right then and there. I noticed his muscles shifting and his long fingers moving around books in the shelves. His hands were manly, I noted, as he dragged his fingers through his tussled hair. His shirt rode up further as he reached higher and I gazed at his stomach for a second before he put his hand down. He glanced at me and our eyes met.

* * *

**A/N: And that is it for today! We hope you liked it, please comment and tell us what you think, especially if you want us to write more ;) R&amp;R! Ciao 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello darlings!  
We are terribly sorry for the late update, it has been hectic since we got back from our vay-cay... **

**We do not own Twilight, just so everybody knows, take notes. We do, however, own this story. ;) ****We hope you enjoy this chapter and that you will keep reading.  
We also want to thank SunflowerFran for the feedback and we want to say that we have taken everything into consideration and hope you will like what we have done with it. Please keep reading and letting us know what you think!**

**Have a happy read!**

* * *

**RosePOV**

"You're canceling _again_?" I asked Alice, surprised. I knew I shouldn't be, considering the fact that she had been canceling on me since Monday. We were standing outside of school at the end of Thursday's classes and Alice was staring up at me with puppy eyes and a worried frown.

"I'm so sorry, Rose! I really have to finish this assignment and the guy in the library won't let me take the book home with me…" I raised an eyebrow at her, my gut telling me there was something else going on. "I just have to get this done before tomorrow and we'll be able to go to that party," she explained, exited. I thought about it. Alice knew I had serious trust issues and therefore she never lied to me.

"Fine," was my final answer. "If you need anything you know where to find me!" I shouted to her as I walked towards my black Hyosung GV250.

"Thanks Rose, love you!"

I am an understanding kind of person. I understand that you do not always get whatever you want in life. I also get that life is a fucking bitch and then we die. I tend to give people a break when they ask for one simply because I don't really care about what they do, not even Alice. I am bored. In general sick of this life I lead.

Once I got home I entered what I should call my home and was greeted by my parents in their usual oh so loving way. Parents who are so full of each other they fight over everything, yelling and throwing things, chattering glasses and punching holes in the doors. They do not even notice me anymore. This is my life, and I loathe it.

I need distractions, and always have. Alice helped me get out of the country last year, for academics. I went to Sweden for an entire year: the only thing I missed was my best friend. I came back hopeful, but was met with nothing but disappointment when I finally came back home to my trustworthy parents, note the sarcasm.

I want to get away from all of this. I want a new life, and I want to take Alice with me. Alice has her own problems, of course, but I believe we can work through ours together. One thing the both of us are in desperate need of, like a man trapped in a desert thirsts for water, is love.

* * *

**AlicePOV**

I felt bad for canceling. I really did. If only Jasper had stopped being such a jerk and let me bring the book home. He was ruining everything.

I walked into the library with my head low.  
"Hi." Jasper greeted when he saw me.  
"Hi." I snapped, not even bothering to look at him. As I stepped to the bookshelf I could feel his presence behind me. I reached for my book but before I had a chance to take it down he grabbed it and held it out toward me, smiling. I snatched the book from his hand without saying a word and took a seat at the nearest table.  
"Are you okay?" His accent was so sexy that I wanted to punch him.

"You know what? No, I am not okay. I am sick and tired of having to spend all my free time in the library just because you won't bend the rules for me this one time and help me out. I don't get it, like, come on! All the other helpers usually do, so why do you have to be such an asshole?" I said, more harshly than I intended. I was more annoyed with myself for not having finished the assignment already than I was with him for not bending the rules. The fact that he didn't kiss my ass to get on my good side, which was in my pants, was very sexy.

"I guess I'm not like everyone else then..." He answered with a sad smile, and walked away.

_Damn it. _I opened the book and took my computer out of my bag, but I could not help watching him as he walked away. God, I loved watching him walk away from me… _For fucks sake, focus Alice! _I tried concentrating on the words in front of me but I couldn't think clearly. All I could think about was Jasper's broad shoulders, his messy dirty blonde hair, and the way his muscles flexed as he moved. Why had I let him get into my head? I started to feel bad. He had done nothing wrong. I glanced over at him, but he had his back turned to me.

I got out of my chair and walked towards him, swallowed my pride and poked his back. He turned around.

"I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that." I apologized. "I'm just frustrated about this assignment that's all."

He smiled at me, his brown eyes filled with kindness. "Do you want some help?"

"So, how are you getting home?" Jasper asked conversationally as we walked across the parking lot.

"Um… I'm not sure, actually." Rose had given me a ride on her bike this morning and I did not think as far ahead as how I would get home. My mind works in mysterious ways.

"You want a ride home?" Jasper asked without missing a beat. I looked at my watch; it was already 08.30 P.M.  
"If it's not too much to ask then yeah, that would be great. You would be a total life saver." I answered relieved.  
"Jump in." He said as he unlocked his car.

We drove off. The silence in the beginning of drive drove me mad.  
"Thanks again for helping me today, it was really nice of you." Fishing for something to say.  
"It was no problem; you did all the work anyway," he laughed. "Hey, wont your parents be mad that you're home so late?"  
"Nah," I answered with a carefree tone. "I have been living with my dad since my parents divorce and he's away on business right now. The thing is that he is always away and is hardly ever home." I confessed. Trying to remain happy whilst the tormenting picture of going home to an empty house breaks me down from the inside. I hate being alone. Always have, and probably always will. Being scared of the dark does not help. This is why I like it when Rose sleeps over, which is practically all the time.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that must be hard." He said sincerely. The car rolled down my street and when we were outside my house I told him to stop and I got out of the vehicle.

"If you want I could keep you company." That surprised me. I looked at him, our eyes meeting. "If that wouldn't make you uncomfortable, of course! I just thought I could stay for a while and make sure you're okay."  
"Yeah sure, if you want to" I couldn't help the smile forming across my face.

He got out of the car and walked with me inside my house. We walked through my home and once in my room, I sat down on my bed whilst he just stood in the doorway.  
"Wow!" His eyes were wide. "You have… a lot of photos." He said, nodding to himself as he walked inside my room and looked around. As he was examining the pictures on my walls he asked if I like art. For some reason I felt a philosophical and deep answer was appropriate at the time.

"Art is my soul's way of communicating with the world." He turned and met my gaze.

"These are your photographs?" He asked as he walked towards me and sat down beside me on my bed.

"Yeah," I felt my cheeks grow warm and brushed the back of my hair down, embarrassed. I wanted him to like my art, because it was the realest part of me that not a lot of people understood or even got the chance to see. It was the part of me I locked away from the world, my anchoress who stayed alone in the dark, that I knew society did not want. They wanted the popularity queen who was nothing but sweet all the time. It was exhausting.

"Tell me about them," Jasper requested, looking at me curiously. "Which one is your favorite?" He turned his head to look at the wall across the room from the foot of my bed, the one covered in my black and white photography collage. I hesitated before carefully starting to tell him about what had inspired my favorite piece, "I have always been drawn to the beauty that is human life. I find even the small thing extraordinary when it comes to features, whether it's a crocked smile, a knuckle on a hand or in this case, a female curve." I looked over at the photo. I had taken it two months ago before going to bed, in the picture you couldn't see my face. All you could see was the curve that started just under my left breast and ended at the very beginning of my thigh. It was a subtle picture, tastefully showing the naked body.

"Who's the model?" Jasper asked, curious. I was quiet, not sure if I should tell him it was me. I waited too long and he looked at me. After seeing my face realization shone in his eyes and he half smiled kindly. I met his gaze for a second before I glanced at his lips. He raised an eyebrow and he smiled crookedly before slowly leaning into me.

I had not noticed that we were sitting so close, it felt natural. Our fingers were touching slightly and I could feel the warmth from his arm on mine the closer we got.

Our lips were almost touching now, his breath lingering intertwined with mine in the small space between our lips. My eyes were hooded and all I could feel was his warmth and the anticipation of what was going to happen in my stomach. He lifted his hand to my cheek and brushed his knuckles lightly over the warm skin before he slid his fingers to the back of my neck under my long hair. He pressed his palm lightly against me and pulled me closer so that our lips finally met.

At first there were only small and light kisses, and then he pressed his lips harder to mine and opened his mouth slightly. I pressed myself against him as my hands went around his neck and into his hair as I opened my mouth as well and our tongues met. I felt his other arm wrap around my waist and his hand pressed against the small of my back, effectively pressing me even closer to him.

I pulled away from him and swung my leg over his. He put his hand where my thigh meets my ass and pulled me towards him so I was straddling him. Our lips met again and I pulled at his hair and he pressed me against him, one hand on my hip and the other at the back of my thigh. I pushed my hips towards his and felt his erection against me and moaned. He pushed his hips towards mine as I did the same again and rubbed myself against him. He pulled close, put not close enough. I wanted more.

* * *

**A/N: And that is it for this chapter, we hope you enjoyed. Please R&amp;R, we do so love reviews, they totally make our days! Love, BasicPantalones.**


End file.
